<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kuroo Grows a Spine by protectginozasquad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126343">Kuroo Grows a Spine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/pseuds/protectginozasquad'>protectginozasquad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, M/M, Pining Sawamura Daichi, Reunion Party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/pseuds/protectginozasquad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Kenma throw a reunion party, and Daichi's a bit apprehensive about seeing his rival captain after all this time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kuroo Grows a Spine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*apologizes to my five hundred wips* </p>
<p>here have this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you excited, Daichi?” Suga prodded Daichi with an elbow. Asahi hovered next to the two of them, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. </p>
<p>“Of course I’m excited,” Daichi said with a frown as he adjusted the collar of his polo. “Why wouldn’t I be excited?” </p>
<p>“I’m just wondering if you’re extra excited because we might see you-know-who.” </p>
<p>“You can say his name, you know,” Daichi said flatly, crossing his arms over his chest. “I thought you hated him, anyway.” </p>
<p>“Well,” Suga put a hand on his chin, appearing to be deep in thought. “I do hate him. For doing this to you. But you also clearly aren’t over him after all this time so I think the better solution than murdering him is getting you two together like you always should have been.” </p>
<p>Daichi rolled his eyes, before glaring at Asahi. </p>
<p>“W-what?” Asahi squeaked. </p>
<p>“You don’t have anything to say in my defense?” </p>
<p>“D-Daichi,” Asahi groaned. “Don’t make me-” </p>
<p>“Don’t make you what?” Daichi snapped. </p>
<p>“Tell the truth,” Asahi said quietly. </p>
<p>“Ugh,” Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose. “Never mind. We’re going to be a reunion. It’s going to be <em>fun</em>. I don’t want to hear all about Kuroo while we’re there. If we see him, then I’ll deal with it.” </p>
<p>“Kenma and Kuroo are the hosts. We’re definitely going to see him. You need a plan!” Suga said enthusiastically. </p>
<p>Kenma and Kuroo had organized a reunion for the members of Karasuno from their first face-off at nationals, all those years ago. Daichi was surprised when he received the invitation. A part of him wondered if something had finally happened between Kuroo and Kenma, but that theory was put to rest the next time he talked to Hinata. Apparently, Kenma was still quite enamored with Hinata. Nevertheless, the best friends had teamed up to put on a party. </p>
<p>Daichi’s invitation had a handwritten line on the back. </p>
<p><em>“Hope you’ll come, captain crow.” -K</em> </p>
<p>Daichi wouldn’t have refused to come just because of the murky history between him and Kuroo. He wouldn’t upset the dynamic for something that ridiculous. It’s not like anything had ever actually happened between them. He had told Asahi and Suga about it, after asking if they had anything written on their invitations. It seemed he was the only one.  </p>
<p>“My plan is simple. You can kill him for me,” Daichi said darkly. </p>
<p>Suga pouted. </p>
<p>“But Daichi, I’ve finally come around!” </p>
<p>“Have you now? Why the sudden change of heart?” </p>
<p>Suga shrugged, an innocent look on his face. “I just want you to be happy.” </p>
<p>“You’ve been telling me that letting Kuroo go is what will make me happy for actual years. Which I’ve done, by the way.” </p>
<p>Suga raised an eyebrow skeptically. </p>
<p>“You’ve what now?” </p>
<p>“I don’t care anymore,” Daichi said with a shrug, wondering if he said it enough times, maybe it would finally be true. But when Daichi looked at his friends, even Asahi looked skeptical. “Ugh, you are both so annoying.” </p>
<p>“We didn’t say anything!” Asahi yelped. </p>
<p>“You didn’t have to,” Daichi said shortly. “Come on, let’s go. I hope the others made it okay.”</p>
<p>“Ennoshita was driving his crew over today, and Yamaguchi told me Tsukishima, Kageyama, Yachi, and Hinata were riding with him.” </p>
<p>“I guess some things never change,” Daichi said absently, proud of his successor captains. “Hopefully Tsukishima and Kageyama don’t kill each other on the drive over. That’s not much space for all of them.” </p>
<p>Suga, Daichi, and Asahi had decided they didn’t want to drive over to Tokyo the day of the party, so they’d booked a hotel for a couple of nights. It reminded Daichi of traveling for volleyball. He felt a little nostalgic. </p>
<p>“I’m sure Yamaguchi can handle them,” Suga said as they exited their hotel room and headed for Daichi’s car. </p>
<p>“You’ve got the address?” He asked Asahi. Asahi nodded. </p>
<p>The drive didn’t take long. Soon they were pulling up to a very fancy house. Suga whistled as they parked. </p>
<p>“He’s done well for himself, hasn’t little Kenma?” Suga asked. Daichi and Asahi nodded. </p>
<p>“And, Daichi, if you don’t come back to the hotel tonight, don’t worry about it,” Suga winked as he hopped out of the passenger’s seat. </p>
<p>Daichi felt his face light up, and he closed the car door with a little more force than was probably necessary.  </p>
<p>“Nothing is going to happen!” He insisted. </p>
<p>Suga waved Daichi off. “Never mind. Let’s go.” Suga bounced up and down, practically skipping his way to the front door where he knocked enthusiastically. He gave Daichi one more wink as the door widened to reveal someone familiar. </p>
<p>“Ah, Sawamura,” the familiar voice made Daichi’s heart stutter in his chest. So much for not caring. “And company,” he gestured to Suga and Asahi. </p>
<p>“Kuroo,” he said levelly. He could feel the corners of his mouth twitch into the ghost of a smile. </p>
<p>Kuroo looked as good as ever. They walked inside. The house was as stunning inside as it was outside. </p>
<p>
  <em>And suddenly, Daichi was eighteen years old all over again. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He had felt it, back then. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He had thought Kuroo felt it too. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey,” Kuroo said, hands in his pockets. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey,” Daichi replied softly, watching the wind sift through Kuroo’s eternally messy hair, blowing his bangs around so Daichi could actually look into both of his deep, golden eyes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Listen, Sawamura,” Kuroo began. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Daichi titled his head to the side, more than just interested. He was transfixed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah?” He heard himself say in a small voice. He didn’t mean to sound so afraid. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m gonna do something I’ll probably regret, that I’ve always wanted to do,” Kuroo stepped closer to him.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What’s that?” Daichi asked, a little breathless, fear transforming into something like hope, blooming inside his chest like a flower blossoming in the sun. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kuroo kissed him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, crow captain,” Kuroo said as he pulled back, his cheeks flushed, “I’ll see you around.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With that, he turned around and left Daichi in the sunset, alone. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“See you…” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Daichi watched Kuroo walk back in the direction of his hotel. He thought of chasing him. He should. But he was rooted to the spot, terrified, hope transforming quickly back into fear, or disappointment, as he wondered, quietly to himself: </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why are you leaving?” He whispered, tears stinging the corners of his eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>“Let me take your coat,” Kuroo said, grinning. He walked around Daichi and started tugging his coat off of him. </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Daichi yelped, vaguely aware of Suga grinning wickedly in his periphery. </p>
<p>“Being a proper host, of course,” Kuroo purred in Daichi’s ear. Daichi couldn’t help it, he shivered. </p>
<p>“By taking off my clothes?” Daichi said, before flushing. “I m-mean-”</p>
<p>“Sugawara and Azumane, can I take your coats too?” Kuroo spared Daichi having to stammer out an explanation, although he did not offer to help Suga or Asahi take off their coats. </p>
<p>“That would be lovely,” Suga said brightly, handing over his coat. Asahi followed suit. </p>
<p>“I’ll be right back,” Kuroo said, heading to another room presumably to drop off their coats. </p>
<p>“Daichi!” Suga shook his shoulder. “You’ve absolutely got a chance.” </p>
<p>“Knock it off, Suga,” Daichi hissed. “I liked it better when you hated Kuroo. This matchmaking thing you’re on about is way worse.” </p>
<p>“I’m just saying-” </p>
<p>But Suga stopped as Kuroo came back. </p>
<p>“Well, come in,” Kuroo bowed slightly, gesturing to what was obviously the living room. </p>
<p>Yamaguchi’s crew had already arrived, Hinata shouted “SENPAIS!” At the top of his lungs, and rushed over to give them a hug. </p>
<p>Somehow, Daichi found himself seated on a luxurious couch, Kuroo sitting far too close next to him. Suga kept sneaking knowing glances Daichi’s way until Daichi decided to ignore him completely. </p>
<p>“I hear you’re a firefighter now,” Kuroo said, eyes bright with obvious interest. </p>
<p>Daichi scratched the back of his neck. </p>
<p>“Ah, yeah, I am.” </p>
<p>“Maybe I should get myself stuck in a tree so you can come swoop in and save me,” Kuroo said with a wink, taking a swig of his drink. Daichi felt himself flush. </p>
<p>“Did you get something to drink, Sa’amura? Surely you’re not too goody-two-shoes for a drink.”</p>
<p>“I’ve never been a good-two-shoes,” Daichi rolled his eyes.  </p>
<p>“Well, then, let’s get the good captain a beverage,” Kuroo tipped his head towards the drinks. </p>
<p>Daichi definitely wanted to get off the couch and out of such close proximity to Kuroo, so he obliged quickly. </p>
<p>“I’m not a captain anymore,” Daichi said with a small smile as they ambled over to the beverage table. </p>
<p>“Some habits die hard, captain,” Kuroo said with a wink. Daichi figured his blush was going to be a permanent fixture for the evening. Maybe Kuroo would just think his face normally looked like that.</p>
<p>“The house is pretty amazing. You want a tour?” Kuroo poked Daichi playfully. </p>
<p>Daichi knew in his gut it was a bad idea. Kuroo was being way too flirty. Historically, this had never ended well. Only in confusion and heartbreak for Daichi over what could be, but never would be. </p>
<p>“Sure thing,” he said against his better judgment, unable to deny how electric it felt between him and Kuroo. </p>
<p>The house actually was amazing. Kuroo took Daichi through every room, ending with the library. </p>
<p>“Wow,” Daichi said as he walked around the room. “It’s beautiful.” </p>
<p>“Kenma might not seem like it, but he cares about having a nice space,” Kuroo said, following behind Daichi closely. Eventually Daichi turned around and suddenly Kuroo was in his space, entirely too close and yet not close enough. </p>
<p>Kuroo plucked the drink from Daichi’s hands and set it down on a coffee table in front of a very comfortable looking couch. Daichi let him, felt his heartbeat accelerate as Kuroo guided him to what looked like a small reading nook, settling both of them comfortably inside it, crowding Daichi against the wall, leaning into his space. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Kuroo said, and Daichi could feel his breath between them. Somewhere, sounds of the party echoed through the house, but here, in this nook, time seemed to have stopped. Daichi was frozen, disbelief running through him. </p>
<p>“Hey,” he said back. </p>
<p>“Listen, Sawamura-” </p>
<p>“No,” Daichi interrupted him, the too-familiar words sounding off alarm bells in his head. </p>
<p>Kuroo tilted his head to the side, but he didn’t pull back. </p>
<p>“I can’t do this,” Daichi said quietly, voice full of regret, because he wanted this more than anything. </p>
<p>Kuroo didn’t say anything. </p>
<p>“Not if you’re going to leave again,” Daichi added, looking Kuroo straight in the eye. </p>
<p>
  <em>Daichi was in the middle of studying for finals when the phone rang, and he did a double-take after seeing the contact information. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>[Incoming call: Kuroo Tetsurou] </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hello?” He answered tentatively. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Captain crow!” Kuroo said easily, like they talked often, like this wasn’t weird or strange or unusual. “How are ya?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s been a while,” Daichi said, trying not to sound accusatory.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ah, I’m sorry,” Kuroo said apologetically. “University has been, you know, busy.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Of course,” Daichi said. “Shouldn’t you be studying for finals? That’s what I’m doing.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We had finals this week. Bokuto and I were out celebrating, actually,” Kuroo hiccuped. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you drunk?” Daichi asked. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Nah,” Kuroo said dismissively. “Not drunk. I don’t think. Maybe. Well, okay. Maybe a little.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you home?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Aw, is Sa’amura worried about me?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Of course I am,” Daichi felt his cheeks color slightly and was glad Kuroo wasn’t there to see it. “Who knows what kind of trouble you could drum up.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The call went on for some time, and Kuroo really didn’t seem that drunk. During a lull in the conversation, Daichi noticed that his heart was hammering in his chest. So it hadn’t gone away. Not that Daichi really thought it had. Even after two years of university, his affection for Nekoma’s former captain hadn’t dwindled in the slightest. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s nice to hear your voice,” Daichi said without thinking. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kuroo sighed on the other end of the line. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yours too,” he said, and Daichi thought his heart might beat out of his chest. “Listen, Sawamura…” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Daichi remembered. Kuroo had said the same thing before leaving him outside the hotel, two years ago, after nationals. Before they’d gone off to university. Fear took up residence in his chest, and he decided not to say anything. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I shouldn’t have called,” Kuroo said quietly. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What are you talking about?” Daichi said, too desperate, too needy. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I hope your finals turn out okay,” Kuroo ignored Daichi’s question. “I need to go.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wait, Kuroo-” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The line went dead. </em>
</p>
<p><em>No matter how many times Daichi tried, Kuroo didn’t call again.</em> </p>
<p>“Please, Sawamura,” Kuroo sounded desperate, eyes locked with Daichi’s, still close enough that their noses could brush. “Listen to me.” </p>
<p>Daichi couldn’t push him away. So he didn’t. He didn’t say anything, and waited. </p>
<p>“I’ll admit that I don’t deserve a second chance,” Kuroo finally said, casting his eyes downward, classic smirk curving uncharacteristically into a sad frown. “I know I don’t. But when Sugawara told me I still had a chance-” </p>
<p>“Suga?!” Daichi yelped. </p>
<p>Kuroo nodded, still looking sad. </p>
<p>“I think his exact words were, ‘if you squander this chance I’ll put you in the ground myself.’” </p>
<p>Daichi’s eyes widened before he felt himself smile, small, and chuckle. So that’s why Suga had been pushy about it. </p>
<p>“Sounds just like him. The meddler.” </p>
<p>“I’m glad he meddled,” Kuroo said. “I’m…” </p>
<p>Daichi looked at him, waiting for him to go on. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Sawamura,” Kuroo dipped his head deferentially. “I never meant to hurt you. I was just… god, so fucking scared.” He ran a hand through his eternally unkempt hair, leaning back a little, starting to look agitated. “It’s pathetic, right?” </p>
<p>“You’re not pathetic,” Daichi said quietly. </p>
<p>“How I’ve been behaving for literal years is kind of pathetic,” Kuroo said softly with a shrug. “But I can’t let that stop me anymore.” </p>
<p>Daichi felt his eyes widen. </p>
<p>“Sawamura… can I call you Daichi?” </p>
<p>Daichi nodded jerkily, completely overcome by the way his name sounded on Kuroo’s tongue. It sounded familiar, like Kuroo had said it a million times before, like they had always been as close as Daichi desperately wished they were. </p>
<p>“Please,” Daichi whispered. “Call me Daichi.” </p>
<p>Kuroo sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair again, an anxious habit Daichi had noticed all the way back when they were in high school. He actually looked nervous. Daichi thought his heart might break. </p>
<p>“Daichi, then,” Kuroo said, more quietly than usual. No tease or bite or banter in it. Simple. Honest. “Even after all this time, I still feel the same way. I always tried to tell myself I didn’t. I don’t know why. Maybe… maybe I just knew I wasn’t good enough for you, never could be good enough for you-” </p>
<p>“That’s what this is about?” Daichi blurted, interrupting Kuroo. “This whole time… you’ve been worried about being good enough for me?” </p>
<p>Kuroo blinked a few times, before giving a sheepish smile. </p>
<p>“Come on, I would have thought that was obvious.” </p>
<p>Daichi gaped at him. </p>
<p>“I mean,” Kuroo pulled back, gesturing at Daichi vaguely with his hands. “Look at you. You’re… you’re strong and smart and put together and you save people for a living. I always knew you’d turn out like that. What right do I have to stand up next to you?” </p>
<p>“You idiot,” Daichi said, reaching out to pull Kuroo back in, cupping his cheek, finally letting the butterflies explode inside his stomach as the hope continued to bloom, enveloping him entirely. Kuroo’s eyes widened in surprise, but he didn’t pull back. Daichi ran a thumb across Kuroo’s cheek. “You absolute idiot,” he said again, unable to contain the smile that was stretching across his face. </p>
<p>“Mean, Daichi,” Kuroo whined, though his cheeks were reddening and his face was hot to Daichi’s touch. “You could be a bit nicer.” </p>
<p>“How’s this for nice?” Daichi asked, surprised at his own confidence, as he leaned in to capture Kuroo’s lips. </p>
<p>When they pulled back, Kuroo looked equal parts pleased and shocked. </p>
<p>“Wow,” Kuroo said breathlessly. Daichi felt his heart flip. He’d never heard a tone like that from Kuroo. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Daichi smiled at him. “Wow.” </p>
<p>“Does this mean… Sawa- Daichi… will you go out with me?” </p>
<p>Daichi laughed, an honest, relieved, elated laugh. He could hardly believe what was happening. </p>
<p>“Of course I will,” he said, smiling so widely his face almost hurt. </p>
<p>Kuroo reached out tentatively and linked their fingers together, staring at Daichi for a moment or two, like if he said anything, the spell might break. Eventually he leaned in for another kiss. Daichi kissed him back, humming contentedly. He couldn’t believe it. After all this time, Kuroo had kept his distance because he thought he wasn’t good enough for Daichi. Daichi would need to spend some time making sure Kuroo knew just how perfect he was for Daichi. He catalogued this thought for later. </p>
<p>“I didn’t regret it,” Kuroo said absently when they pulled back. </p>
<p>“What?” Daichi asked, though he had an idea what Kuroo was talking about. </p>
<p>“Kissing you, after nationals. I said I’d probably regret it. I never did. I only…” </p>
<p>“Yeah?” </p>
<p>“I only regret not doing it again. Not calling. Not telling you. Even if I’m not good enough for you-” </p>
<p>“That’s quite enough of that,” Daichi rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>“At any rate,” Kuroo said after a pause. “When Kenma wanted to throw the party, I thought that on the off-chance someone else hadn’t snatched you up, it might be the last chance I ever got.” </p>
<p>“Is that why you wrote on my card?” Daichi asked, feeling satisfied when Kuroo flushed a deep shade of crimson. </p>
<p>“There was never a day I didn’t think about you,” Kuroo said quietly. </p>
<p>“You’re something else, you know that?” Daichi grinned. </p>
<p>“What does that mean?” Kuroo said with a pout. </p>
<p>“Not sure,” Daichi shrugged. “I just know it’s true.” </p>
<p>A rap sounded on the door and Kuroo and Daichi both jumped. </p>
<p>“Kuro!” Kenma sounded annoyed. “You’re not using my nook to make out with Sawamura, are you?” </p>
<p>“Of course not!” Kuroo shouted at the closed door, although Daichi could see his ears turn red. </p>
<p>“Then why is the door locked?” The handle of the door jiggled. </p>
<p>Daichi looked at Kuroo accusingly.</p>
<p>“What?” Kuroo yelped. “You can’t blame a guy for hoping.” </p>
<p>“Kuro! Shoyo keeps asking after you. I’ve given you plenty of time.” </p>
<p>With a sigh, Kuroo climbed off of Daichi, out of the nook, and went over to the door, unlocking it. He opened it to reveal a very annoyed Kenma. </p>
<p>“You were making out,” Kenma said flatly. </p>
<p>“Not exactly,” Kuroo said with a shrug, sounding uncharacteristically bashful. “C’mon, cut your best friend some slack. I finally did it,” he glanced back and made eye contact with Daichi. “Just like you’ve been telling me to.” </p>
<p>“Well that’s a relief,” Kenma rolled his eyes. “Sawamura, don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m not sure what you see in him. Come on, disaster.” Kenma grabbed Kuroo by the collar and dragged him back in the direction of the party. </p>
<p>Daichi blinked from his place in the nook, unsure exactly what to do, until Kenma stuck his head back in. </p>
<p>“Sawamura?” He said, a small, unusual smile gracing his face. </p>
<p>“Yeah?” Daichi got up and retrieved his long-forgotten drink from the table, heading towards the door. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry it took him so long,” Kenma said apologetically. </p>
<p>Daichi grinned. “It was worth the wait.” </p>
<p>Kenma rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>“Oh great, you guys are going to be so gross.” </p>
<p>“Like you and Chibi-chan are any better,” Kuroo joined Kenma in the doorway. </p>
<p>“I told you to go find Shoyo!” Kenma said, cheeks coloring. </p>
<p>“You would separate me from Daichi? How cruel,” Kuroo pouted. </p>
<p>“In that case, go with him, Sawamura,” Kenma shoved both of them back towards the party. </p>
<p>Kuroo linked their hands together as they walked back into the living room. </p>
<p>“I’ll go find the little orange monster,” Kuroo said, looking at Daichi meaningfully. “I’ll find you soon, okay?” </p>
<p>Daichi smiled at him, feeling warm and complete. </p>
<p>“Okay,” he squeezed Kuroo’s hand as Kuroo took off in the direction of Hinata’s unmistakable voice. Daichi glanced around for his friends, and found Suga and Asahi talking with Kai and Yaku. </p>
<p>“Oh, you’re back,” Suga said with a raised eyebrow. </p>
<p>“I’m back,” Daichi replied easily. </p>
<p>“Did Kuroo grow a spine?” Yaku asked Daichi. </p>
<p>Daichi barked out a laugh, stealing a glance over at Kuroo, where he stood, patting Hinata lightly on the head. </p>
<p>“Something like that,” Daichi said wistfully, catching Kuroo’s eye and giving him a smile. </p>
<p>“Yep. Gross as hell. Kenma was right,” Yaku declared, crossing his arms over his chest as Daichi tore his eyes away from Kuroo, flushing just a little. </p>
<p>“You can hardly blame them,” Suga wrapped an arm around Daichi’s shoulder, squeezing him playfully. “I mean, six years of sexual tension is going to take some time to get over.” </p>
<p>This time Daichi flushed a little more deeply, wriggling out of Suga’s grasp. </p>
<p>“Hands off the merchandise,” Kuroo surprised Daichi by wrapping his arms around him from behind, tucking his chin on Daichi’s shoulder. “Although,” he looked at Suga, expression softening. “I guess I owe you.” </p>
<p>Suga waved him off. </p>
<p>“Now if you can just get Daichi laid, I can rest in peace.” </p>
<p>Kuroo and Daichi both turned bright red. </p>
<p>“S-Suga!” Daichi managed. </p>
<p>Suga just winked at him playfully, and all of them burst into laughter. </p>
<p>+++ </p>
<p>Daichi didn’t make it back to the hotel that night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>